


His Feral Love

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cousins incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: He tried to be a dutiful husband to her and partly succeeded, but everything changed when his aunt came back to King's Landing for Aegon's wedding.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	His Feral Love

Prince Jonerys Targaryen watched in anger as his father, King Rhaegar Targaryen made his speech. They were in the ballroom of the Red keep, celebrating the wedding of his brother Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen and the Rose of Highgarden.  
  
The Winter Prince was seated alongside his pregnant wife Sansa Stark. His fists were balled in anger as his father announced the next royal betrothal. Princess Daenerys Targaryen was now betrothed to marry Lord Edmure Tully. Another one of his father's schemes to rectify the mistake he did eighteen years ago.  
  
"Isn't Jon's marriage enough?" he asked himself. "Why did he have to betroth Daenerys to that stupid trout?"  
  
Jon married Lady Sansa Stark six moons ago abandoning his true love due to the pressure from his family. "Sansa would be an excellent wife to you, Jon. Varys informed us that Lady Sansa right proper lady," they said to convince Jon to marry his cousin. "I don't want a proper lady. I want Daenerys," he had screamed at their faces, but his father put an end to that. He shipped Daenerys to Dragonstone when Jon begged his father for her hand.  
  
Growing up he constantly received the disdained looks from others and it made him feel guilty. It made him feel responsible for the rebellion and the lives that were lost. Including his mother. King Rhaegar knew this and manipulated his own son by stating that it's Jon's responsibility to amend the old wounds which shook him to the core and made him marry Sansa.   
  
Without a heart, he married his cousin at Winterfell and brought her to King's Landing. For the last six moons, he tried to be a dutiful husband to her and succeeded, but everything changed when Daenerys came back to King's Landing for Aegon's wedding. Seeing her once again, ignited something in him. Something he believed he concealed. Presently, it's showing it's ugly face when his father announced Dany's betrothal.  
  
The celebration went wild and everyone was delighted. Everyone, except for him. After the ball, he escorted Sansa to their bedchambers. Ser Arthur shadowed them and stood outside the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he said to his wife and left her in the chambers. He exits and walked towards the place where his heart was. Ser Arthur followed him but Jon commanded the King's guard to guard his wife who was carrying the next dragonling.  
  
He marched across the corridors with a single intent and reached his destination. Ser Loras Tyrell, the newly appointed King's guard was outside her door.  
  
"My prince," he blocked the door when Jon tried to open it. "the King ordered no one to enter."  
  
The young prince glared at the Tyrell knight. "Did the King know about you and my brother?" The flowery cunt was taken aback. His eyes widened in shock. "If you tell this to anyone, I'll make certain you spend the rest of your life at the Wall," Jon warned Ser Loras. The flowery cunt moved out of the way after a deep sigh.  
  
He opened the door and barred it behind him with a loud bang which startled the Targaryen princess. His one true love stood up from her seat. Her face was flushed and Jon noted there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jon," she wept and squeezed her tiny body onto him.  
  
"I'm here," he said and ran his hands through her long silver hair.  
  
"You left me," she accused.  
  
"I didn't have a choice," he replied.  
  
"You always have a choice, and you made it."  
  
"Don't do this, Dany." He took her face between his palms. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You don't know what I suffered."  
  
"I don't want to marry him."  
  
"Neither did I. Neither the most of the Targaryens who lived. Our heart wasn't our own, Dany."  
  
"Duty is the death of love," she said looking up at him.  
  
"And love is the death of duty," he finished what his father once said to him.  
  
Without any second thought, he gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The moment they connected, everything was faded around him. The woman in his arms was all that mattered. His body heated up and his feral love was unleashed. He carried her to the bed and dropped her on it. She whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to jump on him, but Jon stopped her and ripped her nightgown from her body. No matter how many times he had seen her, his aunt's body always marveled him. His cock stirred in his breeches and he pushed her onto the bed. Her head hit the pillows and her beautiful hair fanned out. There were times where he wanted to make love to her but this time he wants to fuck her. Fuck her hard so that she moans his name when she was with her future husband. His hands took hold of her breasts and fiercely groped them, pulling the nipples hard.  
  
He moved his left hand lower and clutched her hip so hard that there would be bruises to explain the following morning but he didn't care. He wanted her. He moved his hand to her cunt and hissed when he found her wet and hot. She looked up at him and said, "Fuck me, my love. Fuck me." That broke his dam of restraint. He bit her neck while he pressed her hard into the mattress, his cock in her cunt. He pressed inward roughly, feeling the slickness of her cunt.  
  
The winter prince felt crazy with lust. She was moaning and then softly cried out as his pace increased. And she laid passively mostly, letting her body move as he moved it purposely or just reacting to his thrusting body mass. His fingers were in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. She sucked at them as hard as she could. She felt some drool from around his fingers run onto her chin and down her neck.  
  
He gripped her chin with his thumb, his fingers still possessing, fucking her mouth and roughly tilted her head back, arching her neck, exposing it. His fingers felt like they were probing for her gag reflex.  
  
He fell on her body and started kissing, licking, biting - all the while maintaining thrusts into her cunt. Physically he was much bigger than her. He completely covered her body with his. His weight pressing on her and his cock in her sex felt so divine.  
  
"Jon! Jon! Jon!" she chanted like a prayer as he fucked her hard into the mattress. It doesn't take a long for her to achieve her peak. She screamed his name when her insides exploded in pleasure. Jon withdrew himself from her and employed his hands. Once she recovered, she took him in her mouth and made her nephew spill his seed into her divine mouth.  
  
Ser Loras Tyrell guarded the door as the Winter Prince and the Silver Princess made love well into the morning.


End file.
